cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Donauzze21/November 2011 Archive
disabled on fb I was apparently flagged and my account is disabled and I am not giving my real info to me I have lived with Hollowness as my name for over 6 years and all I do is play games. I have made a plead but it is doubtful. 00:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Unless cw will transfer my progress, I will not redo, and I am really shocked there are soo many fake names, someone must have flagged me which upsets me. Oh let everyone in the group know since I can't talk. 01:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I am on the CW forums if anyone wants to talk to me http://forums.zynga.com/showthread.php?t=1212493 01:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I might be coming back and pretty soon hopefully 22:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, nothing has happened (no word nor progress for over a week) and I am bout ready to give up I do not want to miss out on anything and that is the deal breaker for me. :/ 00:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) re: Hi Meh, I am mostly bored. I guess since I have been have connection issues before this it wasn't as big of a shock or upset, no word since my last reply and it doesn't look good. Started playing my pc games again, even though I am not in the mood, feels like force feeding 05:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) re: Happy Thanksgiving No! You have a Happy Thanksgiving, we had ours last month 23:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I figured I was just buggin you 07:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) re:catering page Totally awesome! It does help when you keep up with the updates, this game is fast pace enough that if you can keep on top the site is will be very useful to people, I remember coming to this site thinking I'd get the info I needed but it was horribly out of date so never came here, so that is great knowing people are coming for the catering pages at least 07:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, definitely, really anything missing should be added and if under a similar name have redirects to the appropriate article (in any case where needed articles exist but aren't easily found because they are in an article as a subheading). Nice! Sherlock Holmes is the best, I remember watching a British show inspired based on a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle called Murder Rooms http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_Rooms:_The_Dark_Beginnings_of_Sherlock_Holmes, if you ever manage to get hold or see it you should it is pretty good 08:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I added it to social. Also I have removed the admin tag from my user rights, I still have all the rights and power but I am not viewed as an admin. FB will not compromise and I cannot get in the game, so I cannot stay admin publicly. I'll help when I can or if you need me 00:26, November 28, 2011 (UTC)